Maybe
by GMroses
Summary: She let them be. And this happened
1. New guy?

**_Authors note_**

 ** _hey guys I have decided to make a new story, I might continue the other one but I'm not sure. Truthfully I hardly have and ideas for my other story. Sorry for taking so long (ten years later am I right) I'll try to update more. No flames and useful commentary plz. The gang is in the second year of high school in this_**

She watched them, more then she would care to admit. It hurt, it really did she saw the way he looked at her. The way she looked at him, how could Lucas ever like her of course he would pick Riley. So she decided to stop.

 **Maya's POV**

"Let's just stop" I said looking at Lucas and Riley, we were sitting at the bay window "What do you mean Maya?" Riley looked at me. "You know what I'm talking about Riley, I see the way you two look at each other," I turned and looked at Lucas "you already chose," I smiled. _Don't let them know it hurts._ Lucas looked me in the eye "What brought this up," he asked. "Nothing, you guys can finally be happy, I got to go," I climbed out the window "Maya wait," I didn't turn back "Let her go Lucas."

I turned on my phone and plugged in my headphones, looking for a song that described my situation perfectly. Finally I found one Stupid by Kacey Musgraves.

 _Stupid love is stupid_

 _Don't know why we always do it_

 _Finally find it just to lose it_

 _Always wind up looking stupid_

 _Stupid_

 _Girl meets boy_

 _And boy he's a looker_

 _Can't separate the salt from the sugar_

 _There's nothing in your pockets_

 _There's footprints on your face_

 _You can't tell anymore_

 _If you're the rabbit or the snake_

 _Hey!_

 _Oh whoa oh whoa_

 _Oh whoa oh whoa_

 _Stupid love is stupid_

 _Don't know why we always do it_

 _Finally find it just to lose it_

 _Always wind up looking stupid_

 _Stupid_

Unplugging my headphones, I walked into Topanga's trying _so damn hard_ not to cry, taking a deep breath I ordered a strawberry smoothie, walked over to a spot in the back and made myself comfortable. "This seat taken?" a deep voice questioned, I looked up to see the _hottest guy ever._ Light brown hair, hazel green eyes with flecks of gold, "no" I said breezily as if I hadn't just been ogling him. "I'm Tyler, I go to your school?" he looked at me, smiling I responded "You're on the football team right?" I've seen him on the field when I watch Lucas play in games.

"Yeah, I've seen you around school and I have finally worked up the courage to ask. Do you want to go out some time" Tyler smiled. I cheered in my head "I would love to." He looked to happy "Great you want to meet here on Saturday at 7?" _Ok_ I thought to myself _today is Wednesday_ _so I have three days to celebrate "_ Ok I'll see you Saturday then." Tyler stood up "Alright I'll see you Saturday," he smirked "blondie."

Once he walked out I did a little happy dance and ran home.

 _The next day_

I walked to school alone, Riley told me the Lucas was walking with her, I didn't really care I couldn't wait to see Tyler at school. I met Farkle and Zay at my locker "You ok? I heard that you let Lucas go," the both said at the same time. "I'm fine it doesn't matter-" I stopped mid-sentence and looked at Riley she walked over with Lucas "hey guys" she said. After that she looked me in the eye and started sucking face with Lucas. Farkle and Zay looked at me and I shrugged, some best friend I've got. Lucas pushed her off and looked at me sheepishly.

That's when Tyler showed up, he snuck up behind me and covered my eyes "hey blondie, guess who?" I laughed and turned "I haven't gotten a nickname for you yet, but I'm working on it." He raised an eyebrow "Oh really," he leaned closed and my breath hitched "I can't wait to hear what you come up with, see you in class blondie. Hello Lucas, Riley, Farkle, Zay." With that he walked away but not before he winked at me.

"What the hell was that" Lucas glared at me.

"Ohhh does Maya have a crush" Zay laughed, "Why didn't you say something about this, when did you meet him" Lucas waited for and answer. "I meet him yesterday after, well you know" I responded but Lucas looked almost _jealous_ "It doesn't matter Lucas" Riley kissed him then turned to me "I thought we were best friends why didn't you-" I finally snapped "I thought we were best friends too Riley, but then you start sucking face with Lucas every time you see me. What the fuck is wrong with you" I turned around "I got to go, don't want to be late to class." With that I walked away.

 **Riley's POV**

"She isn't _wrong_ Riley your being quite um." Farkle tried to look for the right word. I looked at Lucas then I looked at Farkle and Zay "I'm going to go after her come on Lucas." Lucas looked at me "No Riley you have to go talk to her yourself, do it after class." I rolled my eyes and went in the classroom to see that Maya had sat in her normal spot and Tyler beside her, they were both laughing. I felt Lucas tense beside me. Farkle sat in his normal seat and Lucas sat where I usually do. _Just make sure he doesn't talk to Maya_ I thought to myself as I sat behind Maya.

"So I was thinking we go to a movie on Saturday?" Tyler asked smiling at Maya. Maya looked at him "Only if you stop calling me blondie" she replied with a smirk. "I'm afraid I can't do that miss" Tyler said with a laugh. "What movie" Maya asked with a smile "Whichever you pick." Tyler looked at her and his grin got wider "blondie" he added. Before Maya could respond my dad walked in and looked at everybody's new seating arrangement "well, what happened here" my dad looked at me "nothing Matthews" Maya replied. "Maya can I talk to you after class" I whispered. Maya didn't ever look at me "Maya?" Lucas asked "I don't think she is going to answer Lucas-" I started "Yes huckleberry?" Maya looked at him.

"Riley wants to talk to you after class" Lucas looked at her. "Sorry Bucky tell her I'm busy," and with that Maya turned away.

 **Authors note**

 **I own nothing except Tyler hope you guys liked the story I will update soon**


	2. Ring power?

**Oh my gosh I'm truly sorry guys for not updating for a while I am just really busy with tests and events but anyway back to the story.**

Riley's POV

Well she wasn't talking to me now? Was she going to be petty and give me the silent treatment? "Maya, are you seriously ignoring me?"

No response.

"Maya, ring power!"She simply ignored me and walked out after class. I grabbed my bag and ran up to Lucas. "Hey, babe can you maybe do me a favor?" Lucas looked at me as we walked out of class _hand in hand might I add._ "Sure, what's up?" Lucas said pulling out his chemistry book from his bag. "Can we switch partners, I really need to talk to Maya," I said and with a roll of my eyes I added "she is being super petty." Lucas's head snapped up, glaring at me "no Riley we can't switch and she's not petty." I looked at him _shocked_ "I thought a boyfriend was supposed to defend you," the bell rang "but I guess not." With that said I hurried to chemistry class, not wanting to be late.

As I walk in Lucas came in and we both looked for Maya, trying to find her before each other. I finally spotted her, she was with Tyler. I heard Lucas grunt in annoyance, I sat in my normal seat and Lucas sat alone. I looked at Farkle silently begging him to let me sit with Lucas. Farkle sighed and nodded to me, quickly looking away. I walked over to Lucas, passing Tyler on the way and I have to admit Tyler is pretty hot I might like him.

"Hey Lucas." He looked up from his phone well that's weird, Lucas is a prince he wouldn't be texting in class. "What you doing?" I asked looking over his shoulder "nothing," Lucas said turning off the phone and looking at me. Suddenly the bell rang, and I realized I didn't pay attention all class.

Ignoring the fact, I grabbed Lucas and ran to catch up with Maya and Tyler. "Hey guys,were are we sitting today?" Tyler tilted his head and look at Maya then back at me. " _We?"_ Tyler questioned "yeah that's not happening I'm not letting my girlfriend get hurt by you two." Girlfriend? I thought annoyed that Maya didn't tell me. "Girlfriend?" Lucas growled in anger, I gently rested a hand on his shoulder, frowning when he pushed me off. "Yeah Bucky mc boing boing girlfriend," Maya kissed Tyler on the cheek as Lucas glared "what's wrong with us dating?" Lucas grabbed her and pulled her towards him. He then whispered something in her ear "so?" She said, her wispered again "not my problem" Maya said happily.

I stepped in between them and slung and arm over Lucas and kissed his cheek, Maya looked me in the eye. And what she did next shocked me

 **Lucas's POV**

I gasped, utterly shocked as Maya took off her ring and handed it to me. "Here Lucas," she sounded so broken "she obviously doesn't care." Maya grabbed Tyler's hand and walked away. Riley looked at the ring she looked at me. "Put it on," she said easily "what?" I was trying not to snap but Riley was making it really hard. "Put it on Lucas." I glared at her " Riley no I'm not going to, Maya is your best friend don't even try that." I, walked into the halls and tured to see Maya and Tyler.

KISSING.

 **Authors note**

 **I will try to update but right now I'm having a bit of a problem with so people being complete ass holes**

 **Don't call it a battle when you know its a war**

 **-lucayaBAE**


	3. If love is a war zone

**hey**

 **I changed my username so now im GMroses**

 **Mayas Pov**

"Yes, I know I'm dating you but it still hurts to see my best friend kiss him."

Tyler tilted his head in confusion "what, you thought I was mad? It's OK May I understand."

"May?"

"There are plenty more where that came from!" Tyler claimed enthusiastically.

" _Great"_

Tyler grabbed my waist and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over us.

 **Lucas's POV**

Anger.

Right now all I feel is anger as I glared at Maya, easily towering over her. She pulled away from Tyler and looked at me, her eyes reflecting the same look I wore on my face. "Can I help you?" her tone was cold as I felt Riley timidly stand behind me, clutching my hand.

"Oh, so as soon as I pick Riley you move on to some man whore?" I sneered. Maya's eyes grew cold, colder than they have ever been before. "First off he's not a man whore and second I don't know nor do I fucking care about what you think, you don't have control over my life or my relationships." I laughed rolling my eyes "So you get to go about kissing a bunch of guys? Maya is this your way of coping with the fact that I didn't choose you?"

Maya snapped. "Listen, Lucas I don't really care that you chose Riley what did I ever do to have you act like such a jerk towards me?"

I looked at her. Was she really that incompetent? "You became a slut," I said the words slowly just to make sure she heard me correctly. Maya's eyes filled with tears she stared at me in shock "To think that I ever _liked_ you is utterly repulsive."

Tyler grabbed her hand and led her away.

Just as I felt someone shove me into the lockers. Zay held me but my neck "You need to back off," he glared at me. "Listen Zay you know that is we got in a fight I would win." He laughed lowly "No we don't, we have never fought until now and I feel like killing you for making the strongest person I know feel bad about herself." He let me go "say something like that again and you will be out of New York in seconds." He walked away.

Riley looked at me, smiling "don't you think you took it a little too far?" I shook my head "she got what she deserved and also, we're," I gestured between myself and Riley "are done." Riley looked hurt tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Why?"

"Because Lucas the good doesn't exist."

The bell rang and I turned and walked.

To history class.

Shoot.

 **Mayas POV**

Zay, Smackle, Farkle and Tyler surrounded me. Telling joked and acting like weirdos.

"Blondie you're adorable," Tyler said laughing

"I second that!" Farkle yelled.

"Third!" Called Zay.

"I agree with that statement" Smackle said giggling.

I sent her a glare causing her eyes to widen in fear. "Actually you're not adorable Maya," Smackle said slipping into her seat with a small smile. "Thank you Smackle." I turned away then realised my mistake "Wait a minute!" I threw an eraser at her papers causing them to fly around the room. Smackle got up and chased me around the class. Farkle, Zay and Tyler cheering me on.

Then Mr. Matthews, Riley and Lucas walked in.

Me and Smackle laughed and sat in our seats. Riley turned and faced me.

"Peaches-"

"He broke up with you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't care."

I turned away and ignored her for the rest of the class.

When the lunch bell rang Farkle, Zay, Smackle, Tyler, and I linked arms and headed to lunch.

Lucas walked in and strolled over to us, a blond girl with him.

"This is May. And unlike Maya she isn't a jealous controlling bitch."

Zay was about to get up but Farkle stopped him.

I laughed "Lucas her name is Abigale and I advise you stop trying to act all cool, I'm over you and I don't think Abby likes guys that are complete assholes."

Lucas looked at Abby, who then slapped him in the face and walked away.

Her glared at me stepping closer.

"Back off or you will regret it" I said watching him.

He laughed looking at me "sorry Maya but there is no way you could beat me up."

"Keep up this shit and I will destroy you without a single punch."

He smirked "how would you do that?"

"Now let's leave that as a surprise, shall we?"

Lucas walked away. And Riley came towards us, tears streaming down her face. She looked like a puppy that had just been kicked multiple times.

But I knew what she was doing.

"Listen princess, just because Lucas dumped you doesn't mean I automatically become you best friend and we live happily ever after, not after what you did." Riley looked mad "Listen Maya I don't have time for you and your terrible life messing up my popularity so why don't you just back off Lucas and we can be best friends again?" I laughed and walked away with my REAL friends.

Not the toxic ones.

 **Hey guys sorry for taking so long. school is around the corner but my goal is to at least get up to chapter 7 before summer is over.**

 **later weirdos 3**


	4. fights and kisses

**Hey whats up?**

 **The sky**

 **Lolololo :)**

 **Lucas' POV**

I messed up.

I let Texas Lucas come out.

Maya is the only one that made me feel calm.

And I screwed that up too.

But I defiantly wasn't the only one at fault! Maya was just jealous of my relationship with Riley. So she went and made out with Tyler. That's what made me snap.

What I don't understand is why they are all taking her side.

Zay is supposed to be my best friend-

Wait.

I made the girl of my dreams cry!

I got up from my seat in the library and ran out.

I have to find her.

The others aren't enough.

There's no way she likes Tyler.

And then I realized that I had my last class with her.

Art.

 **Maya's POV**

Last class of the day.

Art, where I'm stuck with Lucas.

Riley had been transferred when the teacher realised that purple cats where the only thing she would paint. And Lucas had be transferred when he starting failing drama. And we had sat beside each other knowing it was permanent. I guess I never thought he would say something like that.

I slipped into my seat, grateful that Lucas hadn't shown up yet (and silently praying he wouldn't.) I looked up.

Great.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Lucas just walked through the door. I pretended to be completely engrossed with my canvas.

"Hey Maya, how you doing?"

I looked at the teacher, pretending I hadn't heard him.

"Look Maya I'm sorry I snapped at you, but you weren't exactly innocent either."

I dropped my paint brush.

I wasn't innocent either?!

What did _**I**_ have to do with him calling me a slut?

Then I stopped.

OK Lucas you want to play that game?

Let's play.

 **Lucas' POV**

"Look Maya I'm sorry I snapped at you, but you weren't exactly innocent either."

She turned to me.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Lucas do me a favor?"

I tilted my head about to respond.

"Never talk to me again."

I glared at her, anger rushing through me.

"Maya I don't know what you're doing with Tyler but I know that you still like me. So ditch him and go out with me, instead of being a little bitch."

She threw the red paint at me, hitting me square in the face.

"I'm done with you; you lost your chance when you started acting like a jerk."

I grabbed her and held her close, closed my eyes and leaned in.

 **Authors note:**

 **Ooohhhh cliff hanger.**

 **Kinky.**


	5. Hit and miss

Currently writing on ipad so sorry if i made any mistakes and guys i didnt copy anybody so please stop accusing me of things i didnt do, this is just a story if you don't like it dont read it.

 **Mayas pov**

I pushed him away.

"What the hell Lucas!"

"Admit it." Lucas smiled at me.

"Admit what?"

"You like me, you always did. Admit it Maya, your only dating Tyler because you got jealous. Admit that my plan worked and that you only pushed me away to keep up appearances!"

I looked at him.

Then Tyler came up and punched him in the gut.

 **Lucas pov**

I felt as if the wind was knocked out of me as i fell to the floor. I looked up to see Tyler glaring at me. Maybe if I fight Tyler she will relize that I was right, and then I will make her beg to be forgivin.

I lept up and lunged at him, but Maya stepped in between us and held Tyler.

Wow.

Even after I told her all of that?

Thats it.

I grabbed Maya and threw her to the floor.

Well tried to at least, she kicked me in the balls and looked at me.

"The only thing I have to admit is that i can't believe I ever liked you."

And with that she walked away.

I laughed and said to myself.

"Don't worry Maya, you will be begging soon."

 **Mayas pov**

I can'believe that happened.

Lucas tried to hurt me.

I'm done.

I sat beside Tyler at Topangas and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Ty?"

"Yeah blondie?"

"Should I forgive Riley?"

"I don't want to make the decision for you, but if she makes you happy the yes."

"She does, but she hurt me."

"Maybe you should hear her out, let her apologize."

"Thanks babe."

"Hmm is babe my new nickname? I love the sound of it."

"Oh come on!"

 **Authors note**

 **sorry this was short i will update on friday**

 **what lucas said was not intended to be creepy in anyway**

 **get your heads out of the gutters people**

 **What do you vote? Maya and lucas or maya and tyler?**


	6. If she makes you happy

**i am so sorry guys, i was really busy but that is no excuse i'll try to update more**

 **Mayas POV**

That night all I could think about was what Tyler said.

 _If she makes you happy._

 _If she makes you happy._

Maybe he was right, maybe I should stop and let her apologize.

I sat with my head in my hands thinking about Riley. She was my best friend, my honey, maybe she was just blinded by everything Lucas was saying to her. There was a knock on my window. I looked at my clock, who comes over at one in the morning? I got up and grabbed my baseball bat.

 _Your gonna be murdered._

 _This is it for you Maya._

 _Your done for._

 _Scream and run like hell._

Shoving the fear away I held up the bat and walked towards the window pulling the curtains back slowly.

"Lucas?"

 **Lucas's POV**

I looked up at her. She was beautiful, her long blond hair was put up in a messy bun and her tank top and short shorts left little to the imagination. Well I thought so anyway.

"Why the hell are you here?"

I smirked "I'm here to tell you your making a mistake."

This will get her to like me, she always said she liked 'Texas Lucas.'

"Please enlighten me to what mistake I am making." Even when pissed she was beautiful.

I grabbed her face and pulled her close.

"Remember this?"

I got up and walked away.

 **##############################**

 **Rileys POV**

I walked up to Maya's locker.

"Peaches please talk to me!"

Maya turned around and hugged me.

 _Wait WHAT!_

She laughed "you weren't expecting that were you?"

I hugged her back. "I'm sorry peaches I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's OK."

"No it's not I need to make it up to you. How about we go to Topanga's and I get you some food?"

"Well.. I do like food."

We linked arms and walked to class.

 **MAYAS POV**

I was thought about what happened between me and Lucas when him and Tyler walked in.

 _Think of the devil and he shall appear._

Tyler sat beside me as I turned talk to him, just as he opened his mouth to say something Lucas spun me around pulled me up and pressed his lips against mine.


End file.
